Nanoha full war
by MangamanZX
Summary: A new threat has appeared to oppose the T.S.A.B they call themselves the saint empire and ruling these new foes is an old enemy. Enter the newly formed riot force six with all the old faces as well as some new ones added to the mix
1. prologe

**Character profiles**

**Oc protagonists **

Shiro Mashin

Eyes: blue

Age: 15

Magic type: Mid

Magic rank: A+

Hair: light brown tied into a short ponytail

Barrier jacket: none (refuses to make one)

Device: none

Device name:

The heroine of the story, a product of project neo-fate she is hesitant to use her magic because of a certain incident and thus unknown to the other heroes does not use magic to fight. (Her first name means white) her personality is a cheerful one without going into ditz territory (gets pretty close from time to time) she is honestly looking for a friend she can trust.

Kei Testarossa

Eyes: gold

Age: 16

Magic type: Mid

Magic rank: B-

Hair: short blonde hair

Barrier jacket: Standard T.S.A.B enforcer long coat (pretty much Chrono's barrier jacket)

Device: M.P Bardiche type

Device name: lightning break

Main male lead and shares the main character space with shiro a young up and coming enforcer with an elemental affinity of lightning. Headstrong and keeps to himself most of the time he is probably the most up tight member of the group refering to everyone by rank or family name. He swears to kill a certain man for reasons unknown to the other heroes. He refuses any relation to Fate Testarossa when asked.

Jack Epson

Age: 15

Eyes: Cole black

Magic type: Neo-Belkan

Magic rank: B

Hair: spiky black standing straight up completely defying gravity

Barrier jacket: black muscle shirt and jean shorts with knee and elbow guards

Device: battle gauntlet type (one on both arms and legs)

Device name: fighting spirit

The #1 fan of Subaru Nakajima so much so that he emulates her entire fighting style and personality into his own. Loud and talkative jack owes his life to Subaru after she saved him from a sinking ship. He took up strike arts under the tutelage of Zafiria and can confidently call himself an honorary wolkenheimer after pledging eternal loyalty to Hayate Yagami. (He uses both the divine buster and wing road after training for years in order to copy Subaru)

Lisa Cruz

Eyes: purple

Age: 15

Magic type: mid

Magic rank: B

Hair: long silver hair let down to her back

Barrier jacket: long black mage cloak over a matching outfit to Jack's

Device: M.P Durandal type

Device name: **beau** dame

Jack's early childhood friend and the vice president of the Subaru Nakajima fan club (unofficial since the club only has two members) her personality is very quiet and patient and though she rarely speaks and whenever the rare occasion occurs her words are wise beyond her years. She won't hesitate to hit jack with a paper fan of doom she always carries with her whenever he does something stupid and genuinely cares for her idiot of a friend.

A/N Here are the main characters this time I've decided to go with a Oc cast story but still keeping the main cast in there as well (the story takes place after force) keeping things as canon as possible and kinda expanding on the universe of Nanoha based on what I've read on official sites for the series and my own mind for the blanks.

Explanation: M.P is mass produced after so many years the T.S.A.B has developed an easy to produce version of both Bardiche and Durandal for its infantry soldiers. The Bardiche mass produced version is comparable to the original of Fate before the assault upgrade (so first season and the first episode of A's) with all of the bells and whistles that came with it while the mass produced Durandal is comparable to the original.

Tell me your feedback and pairing suggestions

Pairings so far:

Nanoha/fate (canon couple)

Yuuno/Hayate

Zafiria/Shamal

Lutecia /Erio/Caro (the most logical pairing in my eyes) (canon triangle pairing)

All my pairings I have gotten from the manga and/or the website

So review and request.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- set up once again.**

**Disclaimer is the same as everyone else's**

"Hot…" a small voice said amidst stark silence around it "why is it so hot?" the owner of the voice asked getting up from the ground and rubbing the sleepiness out it it's eyes. Opening it's eyes the first thing the owner of the small voice saw was orange next was yellow and finally black "what the heck…" the young owner of the voice looked at the thing right in front of it, a burning building and corpses black from the ash and burns, each one of a different shape and size but one thing that the owner of the voice was sure of was that the bodies were human. "Hey look at that a survivor" a second voice called out behind the owner of the first one. **"Yes a small girl" **a third voice joined in metallically. Looking back the owner of the voice, now revealed to be a small girl looked behind her to see a tall man dressed in a long coat carrying a long staff with a crystal orb attached by a silver ring to it running towards her and kneeling over to check if she was okay **"my sensors don't pick up any injuries on her person, she seems relatively unharmed" **a voice radiated from the staff the man was holding startling the girl.

"That thing just talked" the girl said startled at the talking object. **"I would very much appreciate it if you not refer to me as a thing young miss because that is just rude" **the staff said in an irritated voice. "She didn't mean it like that Val she's just startled that's all" we are on non administrative world # 97 after all, staves usually don't talk here it's a magically inactive world after all" the man assured the talking staff. **"yes master but I am very dissatisfied with this girls lack of manners even if I don't look like a person at first she shouldn't refer to people as things" **"got it I'll set her straight Val" the man responded to his staff losing the girl who was desperately trying to keep up with the staffs large vocabulary "hello my name is Tyler Acre and my partner Percival…" he paused to let the girl catch up "what is your name?". The girl looked at the Tyler with a questioning look on her face before finally responding with "what's a name?" the man looked at the child with confused eyes before the girl got a look on her face and said "my name is …." She paused and thought "Shiro…. Mashin…. That is what they called me…. Is that a name?" she finished with a smile. "So your name is Shiro…. Sounds more like a boy's name but I think it suits you nicely, so did you see what did this?" Tyler asked taking his coat off and wrapping it around Shiro to keep her warm. "No… I just woke up and don't know anything besides my name" Shiro said looking around at the carnage. "okay I believe you let's get you out of here just in case it's still around".

**Ten years later**

"**Shiro… Miss Shiro its time to get up you're first day in the new unit is today" **"five more minutes Val a girl needs to sleep" Shiro responded to Percival looking up to see a small blue gem flying above her head. **"Yes that is true but it would be insulting if you were late especially to Miss Yagami and her knights" **Percival said matter-of-factly putting emphasis on the word "knights". Shiro's body went stiff for a second before she shot up at speeds almost unknown to most humans (and some cheetahs) scrambling around the small apartment "clothes clothes! Clothes!" Shiro panicked speaking in sentence fragments before remembering a certain thing she always did. Floating into the room Percival saw Shiro looking at a framed picture of a man with green hair and eyes in his mid twenties smiling at a camera that was lopsidedly held by her six years prior and hearing her say "I did it Tony… I'll make you proud in the unit you wanted to be in… I promise".

**Twenty minutes later**

Walking out of her apartment the 15 year old Shiro Mashin walked proudly in her new T.S.A.B ground forces uniform ready for her first day in the newly formed riot force six. **"very nice of you to be so proud with your new rank Miss Shiro but you are still running the risk of being late" **Percival interrupted causing Shiro to look at her watch and run to the base stationed six blocks away after confirming she was late.

**Author note**

Hello MangamanZX here and welcome to my second attempt at a fan fiction for Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (still seems a little girly for the sheer amount of GAR they put into the fight scenes) and like always my assistant Amuro Ray

**Amuro: hello everyone**

Now a thank you to kireas my first ever reviewer and to you I wish to explain one thing. The lack of character background and special attacks/spells was on purpose so that I can explain the characters by their actions and not by their Bio's (cause wouldn't that be considered spoilers) and now new character Bios

Tony Acre

Eyes: green

Age (before time skip):24

Magic type: Mid

Magic rank: S-

Hair: green cut into basic military cut

Barrier jacket: red ground force mage standard with a knight helmet as headgear

Device: M.P Raging Heart type

Device name: Percival

Shiro's guardian who found her on Earth when she was only 5, he wanted to join the original riot force six but was un-able to because of complications with his health thus he didn't join. His specialty was bombardment magic (like Nanoha's) and would have been a training instructor had he joined. Before recuing Shiro he was known throughout the T.S.A.B as "the red comet" and was said to have rivaled the "ace of aces" in sheer power and determination almost defeating her in a mock battle with no limiters. there have been unconfirmed rumors of a relationship between him and his rival.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the new riot force six**

**Riot force six new headquarters**

"Welcome to your first day here at riot force 6 everyone, now all veterans here know who I am but to the newbie members I'll introduce myself, my name is Vita Yagami the lead training instructor here at R.F6 and I hope we have a smooth run" a petite redhead who looked no older than her young teens with braided pigtails wearing the regular ground forces uniform said into a microphone so everyone in the large auditorium could hear her clearly "now if you have any questions please ask commander Signum over to my left" she motioned to a mid twenties looking women with long pink hair in a ponytail behind her "and with that we I send you on your way to your posts" the redhead walked to her left while everyone else in the room followed suit going to their own destinations. "Good speech colonel, just like always" a voice said behind her with utmost respect. Looking back Vita saw a boy in his teens standing in attention, his black uniform clearly contrasting with the usual brown ground forces uniform "ah Kei there you are have you seen Vivio around anywhere by any chance?" vita asked looking at the boy who was now sprawled on the ground in a stunned fall down fashion like you see in anime. Getting back up the boy named Kei regained his composure and sighed slightly "Colonel I would very much like it if you do not refer to me in such an informal manner while on duty". "Why, Everyone in R.F6 refers to me by my name, besides you, so I should be able to call people by their names as well right?" Vita responded looking at the taller boy with amusement in her eyes before walking away from the now confused boy "I also have news for you", she continued before several screams were heard along with lots and lots of crashing sounds before the doors to the auditorium opened up and Shiro came rushing through in a bright red wagon, covered in miscellaneous items and liquids "sorry I'm late Vita I was on my way but I got stalled by various encounters and troubles" Shiro explained while taking a bucket off her head and getting out of her new mode of transportation. Vita looked at the mess of a girl and held back a chuckle before saying in a quizzical voice "that explains why you're late but not how you ended up like this". "I can explain that Miss Vita" a voice said as two figures followed Shiro into the room the first was a girl who looked about 2 years younger than Shiro and had long light purple hair put into twin tails who was looking at the siuation, the second was a taller boy about the same age with bright red spiky hair and an embarrassed look on his face "you see me and Fai were training when Shiro went running by saying something about being late and both of us used some speed enhancing magic to help her out and…well you could probably guess what came next" the girl said looking at her professional junior. Vita looked at both of the teens and sighed. Guess it can't be helped then, Kei sorry about your first meeting being this awkward but please meet Shiro Mashin the newest member of riot force six's lightning squad starting today so she'll be you subordinate from now on". Kei flinched at what Vita just told him; looking at her he did a quick check in his mind "no stand out traits based on what I can currently see, but then again she is covered in filth… I guess I can let her off with a warning this time… but then again she is my subordinate now so…" Kei cleared his throat and looked at Shiro intently "meet me in two hours on the training grounds I'd like to see what you're made of". Shiro gulped and looked at the blonde as he walked away towards the training grounds **"that went well"** Percival said sarcastically around Shiro's neck "shut up stupid device" Shiro responded taking the bucket fully off her head before bowing to Vita and walking to the clearly marked changing rooms.

**Riot force 6 training grounds 2 hours later**

Shiro walked into the grounds dressed in a bright red cloak with a hakama under it the same color and a katana on the right side of her outfit and her hair now tied up with a gold ribbon while Kei stood in the center of the training stadium in his own black long coat with shoulder spikes combo evident. "Right on time… I guess now I won't have to go looking for you!" Kei projected with his arms crossed finally looking at what Shiro looked like.

**Sidelines **

"Is this really necessary?" Vita asked looking at the combatants "I know I'll be looked at as a hypocrite by the fan base but I don't see the point of a fight in the first non prologue chapter". "So what do you suggest Vita?" Fai asked next to the pint sized colonel. "Maybe she is considering ending the chapter at this point so that we don't seem too rushed into action and we could introduce the two other characters previewed in the character introduction chapter" the purple haired girl whose name hasn't been revealed yet said opposite Vita. Vita sighed before an exclamation mark appeared above her head "Kei never answered my question Nanoha said she wanted to speak with Vivio about something" she paused "hey Zest have you seen her?" Vita finally asked. "Last I checked she was going to a place called Lucky Louie's" the purple haired girl now revealed to be named Zest said as Vita face palmed.

**Lucky Louie's casino and bar**

"COME ON BABY VIVI NEEDS A NEW PAIR OF SHOES!" a loud female voice rang throughout the establishment as a blonde female wearing a black lace dress with her hair in a lopsided ponytail said casting two dice across a table with a drunk blush across her face. Behind the boisterous blonde stood another blonde wearing a similar dress to the drunken one and a blue haired girl wearing a nun outfit both sighed in exasperation "her highness seems to like this place a lot it's about the third time this week she's come here" the nun said awkwardly. "No Fey this is the third time I've called you for Vivio watch this week she usually comes here six times a week" the non drunk blonde said to the nun taking a sip of wine. "Um Miss Einhart is the reason you called me because you wish to get drunk as well?" Fey asked sighing.

**Authors note**

Hello loyal readers and single reviewer (thank you for reviewing again) second chapter is officially up and I feel great finally posting it…like always please welcome my assistant the original white devil Amuro Ray! (Insert clapping sound effects here)

**Amuro: hello everyone**

And his first assistant, please welcome the prince of all Sayans Vegeta!

**Vegeta: someone kill me please **

**Amuro: don't be like that Veg at least you're not being shamelessly ripped off like some of MangamanZX's characters in the fic.**

**Vegeta: yet**

**Amuro: good point**

**Amuro: well Vegeta what the scouter say about his word count**

**Vegeta: oh you have got to be shitting me of all the references he could make he chose that one**

**MangamanZX: I shit you not Veggie now say your line plz**

**Vegeta: oh fine (clears throat) It's over 1000! **

**Amuro/MangamanZX: good**

**Vegeta: great just great I'm reduced to reference fuel in a fanfiction and I'm not even in the actual story… unless he rips me off… I can't believe I'm really wishing to be ripped off.**

**Character time**

Name: Fai Zephyr

Eyes: blue

Age: 16

Magic type: Neo-Belkan

Magic rank: B+

Hair: bright red, spiky

Barrier jacket: standard T.S.A.B Enforcer long coat

Device: standard knight mage device (Gungnir)

Device name: Gungnir (he isn't very original)

he has a laid back personality, and is a good friend of Kei both being part of the same unit, he prides himself on cooking skills and his hobbies include building model kits, cooking, and setting Kei up for two man jokes.

Name: Zest Alpine

Eyes: blue

Age:13

Magic type: Mid summoning/Neo-Belkan

Magic rank: B+

Hair: light purple tied into pigtails

Barrier jacket: Fate Testarossa female enforcer type

Device: support mage standard

Device name: Regius

She makes an impression on new recruits by trying to be helpful and failing miserably, personality is flirtatious especially with Kei; she is the second daughter of Megane Alpine, named after Zest Grangaitz. She sees Fai as an older brother figure.

Name: Fey Maaka

Eyes: crimson red

Age: 16

Magic type: Neo-Belkan

Hair: long and sky blue

Barrier jacket: long black cloak that when she throws her arms out it looks almost like a pair of wings over her usual nun outfit

Device: M.P Bardiche type custom

Device name: Blutsauger (Blood sucker)

Nun of the Belkan saint church, currently has the privlage to take care of the clone of the original saint kaiser Oliver. Easily embarased and usually found in dark places her hobbies are reading, making sure Vivio doesnt get too drunk, and helping with riot force 6 matters whenever possible.

**Reterning characters of the chapter**

Vita: they finally found out how to let the Knights age and Vita is hating every minute of puberty... or at least she did til puberty actualy hit and she found out that she was more mature than she previously thought

Signum: no changes here same as always

Vivio: now age 21 Vivio is now a raving alcoholic (the fun drunk kind) and has amazing luck at casinos, because she is the object of worship at the saint Belkain church she is never seen without someone from the church with her.

Einhart: still Vivio's close friend and does not mind Vivio's new habits, has an amazing tolerance to Alcohal compared to most and is the voice of reason between the two of them


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 finally getting somewhere along the lines of a plot**

**I do not own this**

**And now we return to your regularly scheduled fight scene**

**Not.**

**I'm going to take Zest's advice and introduce you to the other two main characters**

"Divine buster!" a blast of energy ripped through the wall of a sinking cruise liner before what could only be explained as a road of light erupted from it and a woman carrying a child on roller skates speeded on top of said road to a second boat that although not as big certainly had more people and was stable "you're okay now don't cry,… big girls don't cry… be strong for… no that's not right… man Nanoha-san was better at these speeches than me… wait I got it! Don't believe in yourself believe in the me that believes in you… there that sounds original and never used before" the female on roller skates rambled as the girl in her arms sweat dropped "so you're the last one on the ship so I guess I should ask you for your name… or maybe it doesn't work like that… oh well my name is Subaru Nakajima of the rescue forces nice to meet you" the girl introduced herself before a boy's voice yelled from the boat both were just on. "A boy but there was only supposed to be one left" Subaru noticed before making a complete mid-air u-turn and heading back to the boat "sorry about this I'm goanna have to postpone your rescue.

**On the ship**

A boy was crying for help that he was almost sure would never come, trying to get fallen rubble off of himself that was crushing him under its enormous weight, the words "help I need help" echoed throughout the hull of the ship for a full 12 minutes before a voice finally responded to his calls "hang in there kid were going to get you out of there" he waited for a noisy 20 seconds before he could finally see the face of a dark blue haired girl through the rubble, and although there was almost no lighting her face had a little glow to it "okay were going to get you out of there now" the boy felt the weight lift from him as he saw that the woman speaking to him wasn't alone but a girl his age was helping her. "Are you okay?" the girl with the silver hair asked looking genuinely concerned for his well being. "Yeah … um who are you two?" the boy asked looking at both of the girls quizzically before taking a second look at the one he saw first. "My name is Subaru Nakajima of the rescue corps and I don't believe this girl here has introduced herself yet" Subaru introduced herself with a slight smile. The girl paused after attention was brought to her and looked straight at the boy and Subaru before saying "my name is Tr- Lisa Cruz… pleased to meet you" Lisa said introducing herself to the boy, who paused before responding with "my name is Jack Epson nice to meet you Lisa". Subaru smiled at the bond formed this day and grabbed both children before flying off to the rescue boat.

**6 years later**

"Jack get up we're going to be late" a brown haired girl said shaking the now 15 year old Jack Epson from his sleep said taking the covers off of him and reaching downward. "Oh no you don't Haruna it's too early to be groping your knights" a black haired man clad in a black cloak said scolding the young 13 year old. **"Come on partner she's just curious to his manly charms, you don't have to be so defensive you know"** a male voice rang from the sword he carried on his back. "I'm not saying she can't but she could at least wait until he wakes up… and not whisper dirty things into his ears to make him dream of the things she is saying" the man said causing Haruna to jump off of Jack and run past him saying "sorry Saito but could you wake Jack up I'm in a hurry. "Yah yah got it" the man said in an almost monotone voice as he picked Jack up from his bed and threw him out a window and across the street into an unfortunate changing girl who promptly kicked him out of her own second story window **"that had to hurt"**.

**Two hours and several band aids later**

Jack was sitting in a chair listening to Vita's speech from chapter 2 before noticing a certain silver haired main character next to two less important characters that may or may not become big deus ex machina characters later on (foreshadowing or not?) and smiled. Lisa started to depart as the speech came to a close only saying "see you around Louise, Edward" before leaving.

**The outside after the speech**

Jack and Lisa were walking to their stations before a screaming blur in a red wagon sped past them with Zest and Fai close behind "Zest tried to help?" Jack asked looking at the older boy with a knowing look on his face. Fai chuckled as he nodded and ran after the wagon rider. "Knowing MangamanZX we'll see a fight scene soon enough" Haruna said suddenly appearing behind Jack and Lisa surprising both of them. "Did you just break the fourth wall for no apparent reason?" Lisa asked in monotone. "Just wanted to make sure we got that trope out of the way… did it just get brighter or is it just me?" Haruna asked looking around. "We needed something to put the lampshade on" Jack retorted walking to the training grounds.

**Now to the fight as promised**

"Lightning Break … photon lancer fire!" Kei shouted firing the first round of spells at his target and was baffled at the lack of Shiro where the spell hit. "Too easy" was all Kei could hear before he was impacted with a powerful kick that although didn't break his barrier jacket still hurt when he hit a wall with enough force to put cracks into it and landing on his head. "I guess I underestimated you Mashin …no more; okay Lightning Break release limiter 1" **"****yes ma'am"**Lightning break said causing Kei to face fault ruining a perfectly serious moment "Lightning Break what the hell as you can clearly scan I am male am I not?" Kei asked fist clenching and his previous composure leaving him completely **"yes ma'am****" **"then why is it that you refer to me as ma'am?" Kei asked looking irritated. **"****Fans will get the joke ma'am****"** Lightning Break responded causing Shiro to sweat drop. "Gotcha" Shiro heard before a yellow energy blade appeared several inches from her jugular and the arguing duo disappeared with a flash "impressive as your speed is I'm much faster than any non lightning mage" Kei boasted behind the red clad girl. Shiro smiled a cat grin as she remained calm enough to take an aside glance narrowing her eyes and gaining a full Cheshire cat grin "then it's time for a change in tactics then". Kei barely had enough time to comprehend what she said before a fistful of dirt was thrown into his eyes blinding him before his stomach was elbowed with just as much force as before, flipping him over Shiro and got a quick glance at her eyes before she disappeared an re-appeared behind him and kicking him several feet forward into the fist of Shiro once again. On his fourth flight of the day Kei finally found his bearings and remembered that he could fly and did so… before being knocked down to the ground by the back of Shiro's sword to his face **"****good shot Miss Shiro****" **was all Percival said as Shiro sheathed him. Taking a thumbs up pose the girl walked a few steps away before she found that it was futile to go "a bind?". **"Limiter 1 ****removed ma'am****"**, "that's sir!" Shiro looked back to see that Kei although taking the full force of her attacks was still able to get up and argue with his device "ready Lightning Break?" Kei held the device above his head **"****affirmative****" **Kei smiled "okay, Photon-" Kei started as balls of energy formed around him **"-Lancer-"** Lightning Breaker said as a magical circle formed under his feet "P**h**a**l**a**n**x **S**h**i**f**t**!**!**" both said simultaneously as Kei threw his arms forward sending the balls of energy flying straight towards Shiro. "Behind you", Kei could only look back in horror as Shiro's foot looked as if it would make a collision course with his face. "Shield!" the single word rand throughout the large stadium as Shiro's leg hit a glimmering shield that sent her back several feet from the reflected force "windy bind" both Shiro and Kei were wrapped in two completely invisible chains as well as four other forms that were invisible to anyone's eyes "huh?" were the only words that dared to exit Shiro's mouth but her face said everything that her mouth didn't. In front of both combatants and non combatants was a disappointed looking brown haired woman in a pair of Red shirt and shorts and cape, white hat and an over skirt with star markings throughout the outfit "that would be enough you two" the woman said pulling a card from her sleeve "Libra, remove all masks and disguises from these combatants" she said when a scale with a sun and moon shaped weights appeared where the card was previously. First the scale tipped so that the sun and moon were of the same height and secondly a light illuminated the battlefield revealing a bound Shiro and five chibi's in what looked like magical girl cosplay made real, on Kei's side of the equation his barrier jacket changed from the black enforcer's uniform to a bright white and blue version and his device following suit. Disengaging his barrier jacket Kei looked around to see the opponents that caused him so much trouble, the one closest to him had black hair down her back and a stoic expression on her face, dressed in the most conservative outfit of a middle school uniform, the shield on her right arm being the only indication otherwise, the second was a blonde with princess curls wearing a tan skirt and a feathered beret combo while her high boots and stockings that almost made her look like she was a female musketeer, third was a struggling bluenette in a light blue dress and a cape, fourth was a fiery looking redhead in a mix of a red martial arts uniform and a royal dress, and finally a pinkette in a resemblance to a ballerina outfit standing straight in the way of the photon lancer and putting up a barrier to block the attack. "You both have some explaining to do"

**To be continued**

**Authors note**

**Amuro: Vegeta what does the scouter say about the word count**

**Vegeta: it's over 1800!**

**Amuro: what? 1800? **

**Hayate: That's his longest chapter yet!**

**Vegeta and Amuro: what the? **

**Hayate: yo my name is Hayate Yagami your second assistant**

**Amuro: wait aren't you in cannon?**

**Hayate: yes**

**Vegeta: so why are you here?**

**Hayate: I have a lot of free time now since the story is oc driven**

**Amuro and Vegeta: oh**

**Hayate: yep**

**Amuro: oh well time to introduce the new characters**

**Character profiles and revealing of the 5 chibi's names**

**Saito**

**Eyes: blue**

**Age: 21**

**Magic type: Ancient Belkan **

**Magic rank: A**

**Hair: Cole black**

**Barrier jacket: N/A**

**Device: Belkan knight sword**

**Device name: Derflinger **

**A friend of Vivio's who fights without a barrier jacket in order to focus all magic to battle, very protective of Haruna whom he views almost like a daughter.**

**Haruna B. Yagami**

**Eyes: crimson red**

**Age: 13**

**Magic type: ancient Belkan**

**Magic rank: S**

**Hair: light brown**

**Barrier jacket: Hayate Yagami custom**

**Device: magic tome**

**Device name: tome of the crimson sky**

**A hyperactive 13 year old and the daughter of Hayate Yagami, the B. in her name is her father's family name (it will be revealed later). She is the current leader of R.F6 and a powerful mage with genius level I.Q.**

**Louise**

**Eyes: pink**

**Age: 21**

**Magic type: Ancient Belkan**

**Magic rank: SS+ (requires limiter on at all times so currently in the story B+)**

**Hair: pink**

**Barrier jacket: Signum custom**

**Device: demon tome**

**Device name: Zetta **

**A motherly figure with an explosive temper, another of Vivio's friends who is dating Saito, often seen with Edward or Einhart, currently one of the strongest mage in raw power the only drawback is her long spell casting time. She sees Haruna as a daughter.**

**Edward**

**Eyes: light brown**

**Age: 21 **

**Magic type: N/A**

**Magic rank: N/A**

**Hair: blonde**

**Device: N/A**

**Device Name: N/A**

**The only non mage on mid-childa currently and a hair trigger temper if you press his berserk buttons, a third friend of Vivio's who always wears long sleeves and avoids magnets like the plague, all around nice guy and has a cool big brother attitude. Voiced by Vic Mignogna in the anime**

**Hayate: now for the chibi's names!**

**Amuro: and ranks if they were in a five man band**

**Vegeta: hell we'll throw in some other stuff too**

**Mami Tomoe, the blonde: the big guy of the group, has a detachable head**

**Sayaka Miki, the bluenette: the rash hero who loves the violin **

**Kyoko Sakura, the redhead: lancer to Sayaka, secretly in love with Sayaka**

**Madoka Kaname, pinkette: the chick worries about the others before herself, oblivious to love, greatly admires Mami**

**Homura Akemi, black hair: the smart guy, lesbian for Madoka but is quite subtle with her advancs to her, sees Mami as her eternal rival**

**Returning characters**

**Subaru: trying to be inspirational like Nanoha and has never watched anime before**

**MangamanZX: well people time for your feedback on this chapter plz review **

**Ps try to guess where some of the characters (the chibis, all of the characters I gave profiles to besides Haruna, and the mysterious brown haired woman) came from**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author note**

**Welcome to chapter 4 people and first I'd like to thank the two new reviewers I like your input and advice but one thing I'd like to do before the chapter starts**

**MangamanZX: Vegeta what does the scouter say about the chances of me stopping this joke!**

**Vegeta: ****IT'S HIGHLY UNLIKELY!**

**Okay now that I've gotten that out of the way onwards to the story**

**Chapter 4**

**Kei Testarossa prelude**

Walking out of the disciplinary commander's office Kei adjusted his collar and went through what he just learned.

First: the five chibi's that were hitting him around like he was a volley ball were Shiro's five unison devices that were using transformation and cloaking magic to assist her fight.

Second: he would be punished for starting a fight by cleaning the bathrooms for a week while Shiro was let off the hook for being the main heroine.

Third: he just saved a bunch of money by switching to GEICO car insurance.

"The only good news is the car insurance… now if only I could get a car" Kei said out loud walking towards his room.

**Room RX-78**

"**Welcome home Kei" **a female voice said as a red jewel flew out from his room **"I took the liberty of cleaning your room as well as getting rid of those porno magazines you had stashed hidden under your mattress"**

Kei blushed at the jewel's tone as he walked to a jar of ashes and put his hands together almost in prayer "I'm home mom" he said before a voice spoke in his head.

"Master would you like white rice or cheese with dinner tonight" the voice said obviously confused.

"Could you get rice please…? Ryoko why aren't you making sure Charlotte isn't distracted by cheese" Kei said to the voice and a third person.

"She seems to be enjoying herself… don't worry master I'm on the grocery shopping thing don't worry" the voice from the Ryoko girl said giggling a little

"Okay Ryoko just don't go off killing people like I'm sure you want to and I'll be fine" Kei said sighing as Ryoko made a cute disappointed sound.

"**Your familiars are definitely one of a kind compared to others" **the red jewel said floating around to Kei's line of sight

"Well you're right about that Heart… ah well" Kei said to the jewel named Heart.

The life of RX-78's residents was a homely atmosphere between its two human, two familiar and three device population, it had been six years since Kei had started living there and he was finally at home with the new place he called home with his two familiars Ryoko and Charlotte and becoming accustomed to life like this and he himself thought that it wasn't too bad. "And it's all because of you two heart" Kei said before stumbling over a beer can gripping hand

"Wha huh?" a person attached to the hand said in a Fumihiko Tachiki voice as he raised his head revealing a black haired man with a striking resemblance to Gendo Ikari looking around confused

"**Oh quite sorry Kei but I was un-able to get Shinji out of the apartment" **Heart informed almost sighing **"although Negi left earlier with Vivio he is currently at lucky Louie's".**

**Speaking of**

"If I make this I swear I'll have a huge make out session with Negi!" Vivio shouted still intoxicated with the alcohol.

"Hell I'll join in on that bet!" Einhart said with gusto as Fey sighed a "curse my father" as a bespectacled red head took a large chug of his drink chuckling.

"Don't be so tense Vivi needs and outlet now more than ever and you know this" the man said looking at the young girl with indifference and a scolding tone.

Fey was taken aback by the older man's nonchalant tone and wondered why she felt hot but shrugged it off trying to make sure Vivio didn't get alcohol poisoning.

"Sounds like a blast" Kei said sounding unconvinced "so Shinji you going to get out of here before I call Anju"

"No need dear boy we were just leaving anyways" a platinum blonde woman said almost materializing from the shadows of the apartment smiling with a mysterious beauty; she was dressed in a gothic style and was carrying a folded umbrella in hand "I was keeping an eye on him all night"

Kei stood dumbfounded at both but shrugged it off saying "I'll never understand Vivio's friends as long as I live" as soon as both left the room.

**Authors note**

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda short but I wanted to flesh out Kei a little and introduce some more characters, to elaborate on my earlier note yes I do know that painting the fourth wall is both unnecessary and serves … well *spoiler* I do have a purpose for painting the fourth wall and breaking it so often; the character profiles will only be temporary til I get three more characters in, at that point they will stop fully so bear with me**

**Hayate: now please enjoy the three new introduced characters**

**Shinji Maaka **

**Eyes: brown**

**Age: 27**

**Magic type: Mid**

**Magic rank: D**

**Barrier jacket: N/A**

**Hair: black**

**Device: Eva**

**Device name: berserker**

**Anju Maaka**

**Eyes: gold**

**Age: 34 (looks mid twenties at best)**

**Magic type: Mid**

**Magic rank: S+**

**Barrier jacket: she was wearing it the in chapter**

**Device: Demon doll**

**Device Name: Boogie **

**Fey's parents her father in a compulsive drinker and the reason Vivio picked up the habit and Anju is a horrible cook but the two are in love and no one can take them away from them.**

**Negi**

**Eyes: brown**

**Age: 22**

**Magic type: Mid/Belkan**

**Magic rank: SS**

**Barrier jacket: Black tuxedo primed and proper **

**Device: M.P Raging Heart**

**Device Name: Heroes heart**

**Vivio's boyfriend (much to Einharts dismay) who strikes fear into married mens hearts with his good looks and sexy British accent.**

**This chapter brought to you thanks to the inspiration of shadow crystal mage**** AIM FORTV TV TROPES YAH!**

**So rate and review on my first filler chapter**

**Hayate: Also brownie points go to whoever can guess what animes these characters are from**

**Saito**

**Louise**

**Edward**

**Shinji**

**Anju**

**Sakura (the mysterious brown haired woman)**

**Negi**

**Amuro**

**Vegeta**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: War report part I **

**Riot force 6 headquarters 1 week later **

Shiro awoke earlier than she usually would and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes slightly recalling her dream from that night "friends". Madoka heard her and woke up.

"Shiro, you're up early good morning" Madoka greeted dusting herself off and shaking the other unison devices to follow suit "Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, Homura get up Shiro decided to get up early today"

Homura was the first respond; the stoic looking device shot up like a rocket out of a Railgun and stood at attention.

Sayaka responded with a muffled "five more minutes".

Kyoko grumpily rose as if from the dead.

Mami cheerfully raised her body first before leaning over and picking her head up and re-attaching it to her neck "ready to go".

Shiro giggled at her five unison devices and went to her shower saying "work on getting Sayaka up while I get ready" in as cheerful as her 5:30 self could.

"Got it master" Madoka confirmed saluting "I'll make breakfast"

Homura followed suit behind Madoka leaving Kyoko and Mami to Sayaka duty

"Want to draw on her face?" Kyoko suggested before Mami detatched her head and pulled a black marker from the bottom. "for as long as I live I shall never get used to that you know Mami"

**1 hour later**

"**All ready to go and it's only 6:30, why are you getting up so early for?"** Percival asked

"Nothing much… just seeing the commander in the morning" Sayaka responded in Shiro's place with a wide grin on her face.

"**Wh- what seriously?" **Percival asked surprised.

"Yep apparently she likes his eyes" Kyoko added flying behind the other two devices

"Incorrect the exact words shiro used were quote: 'such sad eyes' unquote" Homura corrected setting Percival's electronic mind at ease.

Riot force six was enjoying a time of peace, yet Unknown to all at the time these good times would not last forever

**Riot force six mission briefing room**

"Good morning everyone, sorry for the early call but I have a mission for everyone that is of one of high priority" Signum said in front of a hologram screen showing the bird's eye view of a medieval looking castle and a picture of a green haired woman with a strange sigil on her forehead; "the person on the screen is a wanted criminal for the murder of two high ranking T.S.A.B operatives and attempted murder of three more" Signum finished clenching her fist almost in anger.

Vita did the same as did Kei behind her.

Shiro caught this and nodded looking at the blonde with worried eyes.

"This woman is extremely dangerous do not underestimate her, she goes by the name of C.C and is apparently immortal… known allies seem to be kept at a single man of the name of Rezo… but he is of course another large threat and an accomplice for both murders" Signum continued as the screen showed the mug shot of a purple haired man in priests robes and holding a wooden staff in his hands.

"Rezo, Isn't that the name of that famous mage priest that died a few years ago?" Jack asked looking at the screen quizzically with his device in hand.

"Yes… the man who you see in front of you is a clone created from his DNA using the Fate program" Edward clarified leaning on his left arm "the real Rezo is long dead".

"Even so he is a dangerous criminal" Shiro said looking at the rest of the members hopefully.

Kei looked at his subordinate and sighed out a "so commander Yagami where would we be going for the mission?"

Signum touched a panel next to her "the mission isn't to secure the criminals… this is a rescue operation".

The rest of the room looked at Signum worried.

"7 hours ago a team was sent in to investigate the sight and apprehend the criminals but 2 hours ago we lost contact with them… we are fearing the worst" Signum said pressing another panel "the team consisted of several veteran mages and knights… their Names are Hayate Yagami, Fate T Harlown, Zafiria Yagami, Teana Lanster , and Erio Mondal".

"they sure pulled out all of the stops twoA ranks two S ranks and SS rank those two must be powerful to send that many after them" Saito said felling a shiver down his spine.

"Not only that they got two of the three top aces and strikers after them; doesn't that kinda seem like overkill" Fai said feeling a little sorry for the two criminals while Zest next to him nodded in agreement.

"No those two are dangerous… I'm surprised you didn't send in more" Kei said more worried than before.

Signum clenched her fist a little more "we did but the drop ships that the others were in were un-able to land and whatever did were destroyed almost immediately and are currently requesting E.V.A.C ".

"So we're not only rescuing the main team but their back-up?" Shiro asked gripping Percival tightly.

"Correct".

**After the briefing**

"So the destination is non-administrated world 900… pretty close to T.S.A.B boundaries for wanted criminals to hide out in" Fai pointed out pausing for a few seconds

"There obviously not hiding out, they've killed before so why not again?" Kei responded clenching his fist.

"Makes sense" Homura said from Shiro's shoulder.

"Seems that we're going to have to find a strategy against them" Madoka concurred walking on the ground next to Sayaka and Mami "so when we get there we'll need Homura to take a good look at their styles"

"Sounds like a plan" Kei responded looking at the girl that barely reached past his ankle "although unnecessary I was part of the team that tried to apprehend them the first time so we have an advantage against surprises"

"Really?"

"Yah… and believe me I've been waiting for this chance for a while… though I have a feeling Teana's trigger finger has been itching just as long" Kei responded smiling.

"Wait how do you know?" Shiro asked.

"Did you see the craters in some of the briefing pictures?"

"Yah" Fai responded to Kei's question.

"There are only two people that I know that can create craters that big in mass number and the other is …never mind; leaving only one left…" Kei chuckled a little "the White Devil's demon rook the meteoric marksman Teana Lanstar"

**Non administrative planet 900**

"**Preparing to fire"** a metallic voice rang in the middle of several nameless mooks **"buster shot active ready"**

"Got it!" a voice shouted originating from the same place as the voice "divine-!"

"**-buster!"** the metallic voice continued the attack name before a huge orange blast of energy lanced out of the center taking out several hundred enemies revealing the shooter to be a woman in a long white and blue trench coat with a black skull decorating the back wielding a huge battle rifle as long as her own arm in her left hand and an armored gauntlet on her right fist that was blocking a pesky soldier's lance.

"Nice try but not enough to beat me "the woman said turning to the man who was standing on a nearby ledge "seriously Rezo you didn't honestly think that I could be defeated by this few troops and what they're all A rank and above… please at least try to send a few more AA ranks at me" she completed flipping her bright orange hair with the armored gauntlet hand after incapacitating the last soldier.

Rezo sweatdropped at the woman's request "actually all of those soldiers were at least AA+ rank… and you took them out without a sweat.

"Obviously… who the hell do you think I am?" the girl asked rhetorically "a few hundred soldiers wouldn't stop me"

"So Teana Lanster you have gotten better since we last met…" Rezo cringed"… just what rank are you?"

"Rank S" Teana reported nonchalantly "last time I was an A+ but I've grown stronger since then as you say".

"Amazing power, so that is the power of a solitary rank S mage…" Rezo gushed looking at the enforcer like a child in a candy store.

"Don't be so impressed with this show… save it for when I turn you into Swiss cheese… I haven't even begun to fight yet" Teana shot back pointing the rifle at Rezo one handed.

Two words popped into Rezo's head as he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Teana almost pursued after him until she was interrupted by the unmistakable presence behind her "so that's where you are C.C-" Teana paused after a sudden realization hit her "…no no" Teana ran as fast as she could in that direction.

**Tensions rise and battles break out across non administrative planet 900 what could this thing worrying Teana and how does the mission Kei was on fit into everything.**

**To be continued**

**Author's notes**

**Amuro: Vegeta what does the scouter say about the word count!**

**Vegeta: IT'S OVER 1400!**

**Hayate: not much but it's a start since the plot is getting into high gear.**

**Zafiria: agreed.**

**Hayate , Amuro, and Vegeta: huh Zafiria why are you here?"**

**Zafiria: you'll see**

**MangamanZX: well enough of that time to give out brownie points to the anonymous reviewer **

**Zafiria: brownie points now go to anyone who can guess where these characters are from**

**Amuro**

**Anju**

**C.C**

**Rezo**

**Returning canon characters**

**Teana: she took a level in badass and would make Nanoha proud.**


End file.
